


Take me with all of my beautiful scars

by Wolfsheart



Series: Kiss Prompt Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is the voice of compassion and reason, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Cryo Bucky, Steve wants to pick another fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: They're safe in Wakanda after leaving Tony wounded in Siberia.  Before Bucky goes into cryo, he and Steve have time to themselves to talk and connect.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kiss Prompt Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102697
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Take me with all of my beautiful scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> From the [Send me a Ship and a Number and I will Write a Kiss Prompt List on Tumblr](https://teadrinkingwolfgirl.tumblr.com/post/638632940870451200/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a).
> 
> _from scottxlogan: 20. On a scar (Steve/Bucky)_

He slept most of the way from Siberia to Wakanda, but T'Challa nudged him awake for the view of sunrise over paradise. It was enough to knock the assassin back in his seat, the way the morning kissed this place untouched by western colonialism, and as gentle light the color of the pastel tulips he'd once scene blanketing the Dutch countryside caressed his face, Bucky cried that the beauty of it would not be withheld from a murderer like him. 

Later, after Steve had landed where T'Challa directed him to, both men were escorted to a private room. There were guards posted outside their door, but they were a precaution; Bucky understood and accepted that he was still regarded as a weapon with nuclear codes in his head while the feisty kid from Brooklyn chafed quietly. 

"T'Challa said there were clothes we could change into. Said food would be brought and that we could rest and be safe," Steve said while he poked around in a closet. 

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, his brain encased in cotton, staring at nothing in particular. At the mention of changing clothes, he removed his battered armor from his chest and set it aside before he yanked his shirt over his head. He hissed when every muscle in his shoulders and flesh arm seized up. The shirt itself stuck a little to his skin where Stark had blasted him in the chest. It might've been concussive force – thank God – but the impact of it left his chest a bruised and scraped up mess that would take time to heal from. 

Steve, pausing when he heard Bucky's sound of pain, turned so quickly from the clothes that he nearly fell over. He nearly cried out himself and rushed across the room to drop onto the bed so he could examine Bucky's wounds. 

"Goddamn it, Tony...," Steve growled and reached out a tentative hand, jerking back only when Bucky hissed again. Then he was able to caress his fingertips lightly around the edge of the angry-looking skin. He repeated his words and then stated, "I should kill him." 

"No, Stevie. You shouldn't. Stark had a right to strike out. He just found out that I killed his parents," Bucky gentled and set his hand onto the back of Steve's and guided it to his knee instead of his chest. 

Already, the Boy Scout was shaking his head, keen to pick up the fight where they'd left it in the abandoned Soviet building surrounded by snow. 

"Bucky, that wasn't you. Tony has no right to attack you like that. No right to try to kill you. Not without finding out the truth..." 

"Like you all tried so hard to find out the truth about that Loki guy?" Bucky slyly accused, his head tilting, eyebrow cocked in a question mark. When Steve's rage look turned to curious, the assassin laughed. "I read, punk. I read, I listen. I remember Pierce talking about how pissed he was that the Asgardian prince wouldn't let him take Loki and some...scepter away from you guys...and there was talk of experiments that they could've performed on Loki," he explained. He hissed a little again, this time when Steve's fingers grazed the abraded skin when he'd once more reached for it. 

"I'm not gonna talk to you about Loki," Steve fussed and raised up his hand to cup Bucky's face. It was scruffier than when they were younger, and he wondered if it would feel weirder against the skin where Bucky used to kiss. 

Bucky shrugged his good shoulder then tugged off his boots. He nuzzled Steve's hand, and his brain flooded with memories, as if Steve's gentle touch carried enough strength in it to break open the dam holding them in. He kissed Steve's palm.

"Then don't talk to me about Stark being wrong for hating me after what Zemo showed him," Stevie," he admonished but in a tired and soft voice.

Steve heard this and bowed his head; silent apology. 

"You're probably exhausted...and you haven't eaten in...however long," he excused and shifted until he sat closer to Bucky. 

Without lifting his eyes, Steve leaned down and feathered his lips to the edge of Bucky's poor abraded skin. He hear the sharp intake of breath and only paused to hear the accompanying whimper that didn't come from pain or discomfort. Merely surprised enjoyment from his kiss. 

"And now that I have you back, I don't want to lose another moment with a fight," Steve added and lifted his head as his hands stroked once more up Bucky's sides to his shoulders only to cup the sides of his neck. 

"No." Bucky held his natural hand against the one on his neck. "Not another lost moment," he agreed. The lie bitter on his tongue and he silenced it to press his mouth to Steve's.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Madonna's [Beautiful Scars](https://genius.com/Madonna-beautiful-scars-lyrics).


End file.
